Like Father, Like Son
by WinchesterGal
Summary: JR Winchester shares his side of the story on how his hunting life came to be.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Winchester boys and it is for their benefit cause if I do own them, the things I would do to them.

**Author's Note:** One shot! This is the next installment of my series, just in case you haven't red it yet, the order is:

1. Invisible  
2. A Hunter's Daughter  
3. Like Father, Like Son

* * *

I never thought I would be doing what I'm doing now. I thought my life was just simple, go to school, graduate, then go to college, then get a job. I never thought I would be hunting. No not animals, I meant hunting all the freaky things. Like werewolves, vampires, and all the things you would think are only found in horror movies. You might think I'm crazy, but sorry to burst your bubble, they're real. You might be wondering how I got into this whole thing right? Well then let me tell you a little story.

My mom and dad got their freak on in the back of his Impala one night then nine months later, I popped out. The tag red Dean Keith Winchester Jr. My first name came from my dad and the second one was from my grandfather on my mom's side and the junior, I think that's pretty obvious. I go by JR mostly. A year later came out my sister, Diana Katherine Winchester. I was very happy to be the big brother, I swore I would protect her from anything, she was my baby sister. Shes the only one that gets to call me Deanie, so don't even try.

Everything was going fine, had a normal childhood except for the part where Dad and uncle Sam leaves a lot, mom's excuse was "they're on a business trip." In the begging, I believed her but then I was getting to suspicious with it so I started snooping around but, thats not what I'm up to right now, I'm still sharing my life before hunting. You okay with that? Anyways, teenage years came and I found myself, well, you know how teenage guys are and their hormones, especially when they see a hot girl. Yeah, so lets just say that hormones were raging. I started dating and all that stuff. One time, I was coming home with a girl because we were suppose to work together on a project. Uncle Sam pulled me aside.

"Don't do what your dad would do" he said while laughing.

"What?"

"You are seriously molding into your dad"

"Again, what?"

"Never mind" he walked away, leaving me wondering what in the world he meant.

I thought when he said molding into my dad, he meant physically. Everyone that we know comments how my dad and I looked a like. Uncle Bobby says that I was my dad's mini me when I was little. I guess we do sort of look alike, the eyes, the nose, all that, but I got mom's hair. She has dark black hair which I have. I thought that was what uncle Sam meant, until we had the "talk." Man, that was awkward. I remember sitting in the living room with my dad and uncle.

"Son, we have to talk" dad said, he looked very uncomfortable.

"About what?" I asked.

"Umm, err, ahh…" dad was moving around his seat.

This went on for awhile, and we were quiet.

"For god sakes Dean, just say it!" uncle Sam said "its not like you don't know about it, hell, you almost do it twenty four seven with your wife!"

"Hey!" mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! Sheesh, you just love talking about this stuff don't you Sammy?"

Uncle Sam glared at him.

"We are here to talk about sex" dad finally choked it out.

So we had the talk. All the things about hormones, protection and all that stuff. I knew what sex was about, they teach it in school duh! But I just loved seeing dad's face when he explained things and how uncle Sam would interrupt and then dad gets annoyed and they just stray way off the subject. It took about two hours, considering that they were arguing a lot. I guess their talk helped cause when I turned seventeen, I lost it. When my mom found out she almost popped a vessel, but dad, he kept nudging me, smiling and winking at me and would often whisper "that's my boy!" Then uncle Sam would just say "like father, like son."

At seventeen, besides having my first time, I also discovered the family secret. I was looking for dad and uncle so we could play some foot ball. I found them in the backyard cleaning guns and talking about how to kill a banshee. I thought they were just joking around. I hid behind a tree to listen some more, I know it was wrong but I had to know. After eavesdropping, I went and sat with them, they were immediately quiet.

That night, I heard something crash downstairs and mom, dad and uncle screaming. I was at the top of the stairs when dad was thrown, landing at the foot of the stairs, he turned to me.

"JR, go to your sister and lock yourselves in!" he ordered.

I followed him and ran to Diana's room, she was still sleeping. I locked her room then barricaded it with her computer chair. I laid beside her, keeping an eye on the door. I heard loud crashes, some language that I don't know and then a scream that was very painful from what I heard. I turned to Diana, she had her head under her pillow and she was on her belly. I pretty much figured she hadn't heard it, which was good. Few minutes after the scream, I heard a knock on the door, dad called out my name. I opened the door and saw dad with a cut on his forehead. Behind him was uncle Sam with a bruise forming on his eye and mom with a cut on her shoulder, they were breathing heavily. Dad looked over my shoulder to see how Diana was doing. She was still sleeping and snoring. Dad just smiled at her.

"Dad, what the hell happened down there?" I asked.

"That's what we came here to explain" dad said.

"But not here, not near your sister, lets go to the kitchen" mom said.

I followed the three of them. When I saw the living room, it was a mess, it looked like a tornado hit it. I stopped to look around when dad called me. We sat at the kitchen table, mom was taking out the first aid kit. She was helping dad out with his cuts and bruises while I helped uncle Sam.

"Dad?" I asked while wiping uncle Sam's wound, he winced.

"Son, we're not really a normal family" dad said.

"I kind of figured that out when I heard you guys talking about a banshee in the backyard" I looked up at him for a reaction. He just stared at me "so what are we? Like the Adam's family or something?"

We all let out a laugh. I guess they thought I would be going in hysterics about this news but to their surprise, as well as mine, I took it very well, I even thought that it was cool!

Dad and uncle Sam went on and explained how their lives were and about grandpa and grandma. I wanted to find this YED and make the son of a btch suffer for what he has done. Mom explained her life story and she was tearing up. I went behind her and hugged her. How could this thing make them suffer so much? I was boiling inside.

After a few weeks of thinking about it, I went to dad and told him that I wanted to be in on the family business. He asked me a few times if I was sure and my answer has always been yes, I want to do this. He and uncle started training me. Dad taught me gun control, fighting, and all the things that involved weapons. Uncle Sam taught me about the books, like what to look for, what the creatures fear, how to kill them and a lot more.

Few months later I went on my first hunt with them. We were encountering one of the soldiers of the yellow eyed demon. The frikkin' bstard was strong, he threw dad and uncle like a cat toy. They were lying on the ground moaning from the pain. The demon was now eyeing me, eyes completely black, he started walking towards me. Sht! I started backing away and realized what the hell I was doing. I shouldn't be scared, this is what I wanted to do, kill these sons of bitches. I stared him down, and reached for the gun tucked behind me. I aimed it at him, he was stopped dead on his tracks.

"You're not going to kill me aren't you junior? Cause that would be murder" he taunted.

I shot him on the shoulder which made him fall back. Uncle Sam reached for his back and took out a bottle of holy water. He poured it all over the demon and steam was coming out of him. Dad and I pinned him down while uncle did the Latin thing. Soon, a black smoke came out of the man and it just disappeared. We helped the man on to the hospital and then left him there right away, we didn't want polices on our asses.

The drive home after the hunt was fun, Dad let me drive! I got the need for speed! That was lame, ignore that. Anyway, on the way home we kept talking about the hunt, how it went out and all the highlights of it. An hour into the ride uncle Sam fell asleep and I decided that I should prank him. I told dad to write all over his face with black permanent marker. After that, dad told me that he was proud of me, not just because of the prank, but also because of the hunt. I just smiled at him.

We were all in hysterics when uncle Sam walked into the house with his face full of squiggly lines. He ran to the bathroom and then chased dad around. That was until dad told him that it was my idea, so he started chasing me around with a shoe on the other hand. It took him about three days to get that stuff off.

Years passed and here I am now, in college. I'm hunting part time, whenever there is a hunt close by or a few miles off, I'll be there. Five days ago I just killed two werewolves on my own, I was pretty damn proud, I told my dad about it and he started to challenge me, he says that he can beat me. Yeah right! Hes getting old! I'm kidding! He and uncle Sam are the best hunters I've known and they can take on anything thrown at them, I just hope I will be like them. Yesterday, I got a call from dad saying that Diana found out the family secret. Oh boy. He also said that she wants to be in the family business too. I was a bit worried, shes my little sister, I fear what these creatures might do unimaginable things to her but then I realized how strong she was. Dad said that he will be training her after her graduation and if I would like to join them, hell yes I would! I guess we're welcoming a new member to the biz.

We are a family of hunters and that's what we will be.


End file.
